tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
Sky,' '''labeled' The Athlete,''' was a camper and a finalist of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, who was placed on Team Maskwak but switched to Team Kinosewak in This is the Pits!. She is the runner up in Shawn's ending. She was voiced by Sarah Podemski. Biography The super sweet athletic girl. Sky may be tiny but she's got a huge heart, a megawatt smile and stunning athletic skills. She has Olympic dreams and believes strongly in teamwork and sportsman-like behavior. Her sense of right and wrong is very black and white. Physiology Sky is tan in skin color. She has black and small eyes. She has black eyes and black eyebrows too as well as her short hair which is bobbed. Her shirt is tan with a small purple band at the waist area. Sky has long black pants and a couple of white sneakers with purple sides. Sky is actually the smallest character in the series. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she is firmly, and sometimes aggressively, against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgment. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Trivia *Sky is the only contestant of this season to wear earrings. *Sky is the first finalist who was in both teams. *Sky is one of the few contestants who speak multiple languages, as she is fluent in Cree. ** This makes her one of three other contestants who can speak more than one language. The others being Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Harold, all from the first generation. ** She is the only female who can speak more than one language in the series, and the only contestant from third cast who can speak more than one language. *It is hinted throughout the series that she is from the Cree descent. One of the hints is that she has a dream-catcher hanging in her room, as shown on her audition tape. Another hint is that she was able to correct Chris about the team names in "So, Uh, This Is My Team?" *She belches when she is nervous. *Her older sister almost made it into the Olympics as revealed in an episode. Gallery NO PLS DONT EDIT THE CAPTION LOL.jpg|Sky in the intro with Sugar Episode1.png Lol hi sky.jpg to.PNG|Sky calming Dave down Bbbb.png Www.png SkyandDave.jpg|Dave and Sky's almost kiss. Skyabouttoburp.PNG SkybleachsatDave.PNG Skyinshock.PNG Davetryingtokisssky.jpeg Image.jpg|sky and dave making up Skyyellsatdave.jpg Tumblr n7p5cqE4LQ1tf1tk0o8 1280.jpg|Dave and Sky mad at each other image1.jpg|Sky and Shawn on the verge of the finish line in the finale Owen.png Image.jpg SugargivingthealligatoramakeupLOL.png Sky FreshTV Official.png Owen.png Image.jpg SugargivingthealligatoramakeupLOL.png Tumblr n7pahxYYis1tf1tk0o3 500.jpg Image1.jpg Sky FreshTV Official.png SkyProfile.jpg|Sky's concept design Skyrotation.png|Sky's rotations Skysick.jpg Skyandjasmine.jpg|Sky and Jasmine Category:Females Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Team Maswak Category:Merge Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Sane Characters Category:Reasonable Characters Category:Protagonists